


Kenhina week 2019

by Mimimili



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad English, Fluff, Ghosts, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimimili/pseuds/Mimimili
Summary: One short of Kenhina week!Little cute things.This originally was in spanish but i want translate it. Bad english and bad writing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 🍒 First day of Kenhina week 2019🍒  
> → Thematic: “Serendipity”.  
> (bad english, sorry).

Shoyou wants caresses from his boyfriend, but there is a problem, Kenma has a bad mood.

\- ¡Kenmaaaaa! Why don't you give me love? - Hinata was make atantrum.

\- Shoyou i want sleep. You make silence! If you leave me sleep, then i waill give you caresses. 

The little crow went to bed next to Putin, snuggled up with him and they slept for a while. Until Hinata started complaining again.

\- God, I make a crow cuddly.- I whisper lying in the bed, while the redhead was in at the other end of the room asking for love.

Among all the complaints, it was heard that they knock on the door. Was Kenma's Mother.

\- Guys, they want cake?- Thanks to this Kenma get up quickly and go down to the kitchen. She and Hinata dropped a little laughter.

Kenma was in the table eating a piece of cake of apple. The dyeing signaled for the younger to come over, and gave him a little kiss. Hinata was happy, the Kenma snarled left.

\- It's been a long time since I ate cake, do you want Shoyou? - He offered with tenderness

The solution to their problem was the cake, the blessed cake. The redhead thanked internally to Kenma's mom and he accepted a piece of cake. Now he has caresses and a loving Kenma.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🚀 Second day of Kenhina week 2019 🚀  
> → Themathic: “Cooking”.  
> Natsu needs help for cooking because must takes a cake for share with his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad english!

Cooking

Natsu was ready to help to Kenma and Hinata cooking a cake. She wants to bring a cake for her friends from school.

His brother and his boyfriend were cooking a cake, but she wants help, them she prepared the ingredients.

\- Two eggs, sugar, milk, butter, flour, vainilla, and baking powder. Yes. That's all! Brother!!! Kenma!! I alredy prepare all. - The little redhair unruly, like his brother, she began to beat the butter and sugar. Kenma set the oven while his brother prepares the cake mold.

\- Onichan, Do you help me to broke the egg? - - Natsu felt somewhat unsure of breaking the egg, because the times he did it, he would have some of the eggs. Hinata had no problem helping her though Kenma told them to be careful with the oven, which was already on

\- Shoyou add the flour- Kenma was hugging from behind his boyfriend.

\- I also want to do something! - She complained.

\- Natsu later add the vainilla, the milk and the baking powder, don't worry everything is controlled.

Once mixed all the ingredients and put them in the oven, they forget a little detail, the time. Should be left 40 minutes in the oven and they left it a hour and twenty. The cake was burned.

-Natsu, don't you want to bring sandwiches? - Asked Kenma. Pitifully for Natsu she had to bring sandwiches, and eat in the breakfast a piece of cake burned.

\- I don't really understand why don't you like, is just a little burned.-  Hinata says, eating a piece of the cake burned, and really was so burned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for read this trash.  
> I'm with end-of-term exams bc was so ugly.  
> Bad english :((( unu  
> i hope u like this trash.  
> 😔💛


	3. Chapter 3: “Alternate Ending”.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> → Contains spoiler of manga, even if is a alternate finale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💛 Third day of Kenhina week 2019 💛
> 
> • Thematic: “Alternate Ending”.

Alternate Ending

Hinata don't know how feel, was dissapointed of himself, but even was still very happy. He losed against the Nekoma, in the nationals, but were a good match, so energetic, he believes that was, is, and will be the best match of his life. His team was sad, and if, how doesn't? Although he did not understand why he did not feel bad. He was just sitting in one of the seats.

\- Shoyou, are you fine?. - Kenma was worried, he had no idea what Shoyou thought. The boy of crow's team just laughed, the pudin saw him more worried.

\- Don't worry kenma, i'm fine, i feel good, some dissapointed of myself but no more. The match was amazing. - Laughed the redhair - Although we lost, was a good match _honey_.

Kenma was blushed, it seems that the youngest didn't realize what he said, but it did not matter, he just leaned on the subject and little encouragement, although not bad. They were comfortable, and even if Shoyou had not won, he was very happy with the match that his friend's team gave the crow, and he knew that he was also happy and satisfied.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late both with the original, and with the translation. Sorry.


	4. Chapter 4: “Ghosts”.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> → Kenma was playing video games until he heard a voice that is unfamiliar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🛸 Day four of Kenhina Week 2019 🛸  
> • Thematic: “Ghosts”.

Ghosts

Kenma Kozume see a ghost, really he doesn't know how, when or why he was there. The first time that he saw him, he scared, so much. He appeared in the middle of a counter strike game around midnight

When he realized that a GHOST spoke to him in his house at midnight, he screamed. Alerting his parents and neighbors. Kenma's parents were used to he screaming like that, they thought he was playing some terror so they just knocked on the door and told him to go to sleep or at least lower his voice.

\- ¡Oye! oye, relax.I don't come to scare you. Ijust wanted to ask you two things, and you already answered one. - The redhead said with a smile. Kozume thought he had a nice smile.

\- What's your name, kid? -Kenma asked a little more relaxed.

\- Shoyou Hinata.

\- Kozume Kenma. - Kenma tries to shake hands with the ghost but of course, you go through it. I hear something very tender that made her little heart no more afraid, the ghost boy's laugh. - Oh excuse, I forgot, what were your questions Shoyou?

\- The first question and you answered it, and it was if you saw me. The second is to know in what year we are.

\- Oh, of course, I'm telling you. - The pudding takes your phone and sets the day and time, he thought to send a message to his friend Kuroo.

A memory came to Hinata's mind, or rather a date.

\- July 3 - Kenma looked at him confused, did not know what he was referring to, but didn't ask.

Hinata had something pending, and that's why she could not ascend to heaven, or whatever it was, he still was not sure. I didn't know what, but on July 3 I would have to do something.

* * *

By chance of life, or fate since Shoyou was no longer alive, Kenma had a Nationals game that day. The little redhead was living with him all those days. They get along well, but at some point Hinata had to ascend, Kenma knew that she would most likely leave today.

Kenma did not know what happened, he only knows that from one moment to another Shoyou vanished, it was when he won a team called Karasuno. When Kenma was unemployed he would ask if they knew him and would give him his regret. He is really happy to have met him and to have been able to help him in some way. Someday I would tell your best friend about this little experience with Shoyou.

I was just asking for one thing, wherever this Shoyou is currently, that is well and happy, that the happiness of that boy is not extinguished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha sorry :(


	5. Chapter 5: “Sleepover”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🌙 Day five of Kenhina week 🌙  
> • Thematic: “Sleepover”.

Sleepover

Kenma stayed to sleep in her boyfriend's house, somehow ended up with Natsu, Shoyou's little sister, doing braids. It did not bother him at all, the little redhead was careful, braiding her hair slowly and quietly.

\- Natsu! Where are you? I prepare your bathroom! - The little crow had been preparing his little sister's bath. - Oh! Does not it bother you, honey? - Kenma allowed the sunshine to use some nicknames.

\- Of course not - giggles.

Kenma now had two braids that the next morning will be very tender curlers or waves.

\- Kenma, do you want me to bring some blankets or something?

\- Yes Shoyou please, some blankets. - Kenma slept with many blankets, it was winter and the cold was enough. He also planned to sleep with his boyfriend, although he hadn't said anything yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it.  
> I want to say thank you for reading this shit. Comments, whether good or bad, are appreciated.


End file.
